The Greatest Army
by Anastasia S
Summary: I feel like a traitor writing this...but anyway: When Rilian refused, the Lady of the Green Kirtle turned to a different source to help her take over Narnia.


"_For next day Prince Rilian rode out alone. That night he came not back, and from that hour no trace of him was ever found in Narnia nor any neighboring land, and neither his horse nor his hat nor his cloak nor anything else was ever found." _The Silver Chair, pg. 60

* * *

It was approximately noon, and Rilian, the heir to the throne of Narnia, had not given up riding out every day to see the woman that had so captured his heart. At first, he had sought the serpent which had killed his mother, but that quest had long been forgotten in the past two weeks. Not since the angel in green had appeared had Rilian thought of it. He hoped that today he could speak with her; he had wanted to yesterday, but for some reason she hadn't stayed as long as she usually did. Rilian wondered if the presence of Lord Drinian had made her uneasy; good thing Drinian hadn't insisted on riding out again. In fact, he was uncertain whether she would appear to him again after yesterday.

His fears were quickly alleviated however, at the same time as always, the Lady appeared. Oh, she was so beautiful; it wasn't possible that she could be anything less than an angel. And just like every other day, she beckoned to him. He gazed upon her, and began to rise to his feet to go and greet her. However, when he tried to walk toward her, he felt strangely as if something—or someone—unseen was overpowering him. He was unable to move. Afraid that she would leave him again, Rilian glanced at the Lady desperately, willing her to stay. And his hopes were fulfilled, for not only did she stay, she began to move ever so gracefully toward him. Upon reaching the place where he sat, she gathered the skirts of her dress about her and sat down next to him.

"My Prrrince," she said, trilling the "r" perfectly, "why did you not come when I asked?"

"My L-Lady," Rilian stuttered, "I tried, b-but I could not. Something was preventing me from standing."

The Lady laughed lightly. "Don't be silly, Prince. I think that perhaps you were---afraid to come. Perhaps that friend of yourrrs from yesterday told you not to come to me, and so you believe him to have tried to stop you now."

"Most certainly, I assure you," Rilian replied, "that is not at all what I thought. I simply could not move."

"Well, it doesn't matter now," the Lady continued. "Prince Rrrilian, I ask you to accompany me to my home. I am cerrrtain you would be much happier with me than with your father and his advisors."

Rilian wanted more than anything to go with her, and almost agreed. However, at that very moment, as he looked into her eyes, he saw something that he hadn't seen before. He didn't know what it was, but it told him not to go with the Lady. It told him to never return to this place again, for if he did, the consequences could be disastrous. He looked down for a minute, and then back up at her.

"My Lady," he said, his voice a little stronger than it had been, "I don't believe that today would be the best day. I think some other day would be better. In fact, I must be going, but hopefully I will see you again soon."

And before she had the chance to say anything else, he climbed up onto his horse and rode away back to Cair Paravel.

* * *

The Lady of the Green Kirtle frowned. She knew already that even as the Prince said what he had said, that he wouldn't be coming back. It seemed all of her plans to overtake Narnia had been foiled; where else would she find someone so weak and so willing that she would be able to convince them to come with her? The plan had been to enchant Rilian so that he would no longer know who he was, and would unwittingly fall further in love with her. She would marry him once Narnia had been invaded, and he would rule a country that he couldn't even remember with her to tell him what to do. In that way, Narnia would be hers.

The Lady began to walk back toward where she had hidden her mare, Snowflake. But at that moment, she heard the sound of someone coming toward her. As she listened, she could tell that whoever or whatever it was, they were not merely walking; they were skipping. The sound grew closer and closer, and then suddenly stopped; the Lady knew that whoever it was had seen her, and so she turned around to face the person.

She was astounded at what she saw. Before her stood a tall, slender, gorgeous young teenager. Her hair was a waist-length gold with perfect curls all over her head. Her eyes were a deep heavenly blue, and her complexion was incomparable to any girl that the Lady had ever seen, unblemished in every way. She had a dazzling smile, and it complimented her flowing gown of pink satin very well. In all, the girl was almost as pretty as the Lady herself. But there was something different about her; something that made her unlike other girls her age. And the Lady knew that she had found her second chance at claiming Narnia for her own.

"My child," she said, "what is your name?"

The girl frowned, though it didn't mar her beauty. "Why don't you, liek, know?" she asked. "Because, liek, you should! I'm only the great and awesome ballerina Maribella Isabella Sue-Leah Octavia Thompson!"

The Lady smiled. "Now, now, my dearrr. Don't be so upset; I apologize. My, what a beautiful name that is. Tell me, Marrribella, what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Maribella crossed her arms. "I'm, liek, not here by myself! My brother is, liek, here too! He and I are, liek, looking for our twoo wuvs! Maybe you've seen them…I'm, liek, looking for the handsome High King Peter and he's looking for gorgeous Queen Susan. Have you, have you, have you?"

The Lady began to answer, but changed her mind and chose not to. Just then, Maribella's brother came out from behind the trees. He was equally as tall as Maribella, but also extremely muscular.

Maribella squealed. "Garrett Nicholas Stuart Henry Thompson! Did you, liek, find her yet?"

"No," replied Garrett, "but when I do, I shall take her in my arms and tell her how much I love and long for her, and ask her to marry me, for her beauty surpasses that of the heavens."

The Lady smiled. These two would be perfect.

"My dearrrs," she said softly, "you both must be awful tired of searching for those you seek. Why don't you come home with me, and I will give you food and a place to rrrest for the night. Then you may continue your search tomorrow."

"Teh squee!" cried Maribella. "Of course, we'd love to. Show us where you live; you do live in a nice home, right? Liek, on a tropical island with lots of coconut milk, right?"

The Lady laughed. "You will love my home; it is just right for the both of you."

* * *

Maribella and Garrett followed the Lady to Underland, where she enchanted them to the point where they forgot all about their true loves. Finding others just like them, she began to form an army of Mary Sues and Gary Stus, and ten years later, she broke through the surface to Narnia. The Mary Sues and Gary Stus were unstoppable, the greatest army Narnia had ever fought, and Narnia was quickly defeated. The Lady of the Green Kirtle then began her unending reign over Narnia, and things were never the same again.

* * *

A/N: Oh my goodness, I feel so sick to my stomach after writing this! Me, the fanfiction staffie of the Lion's Call, writing a fic like this! Well anyway, it's Petraverd's fault. Thanks for the idea, Pet.


End file.
